


my name on your lips

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: The ways Tendou says Ushijima's name affect him more than he lets on





	my name on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at almost 2am when I realised that most of the ushiten fanfiction I have read are mostly from Tendou's point of view. Thank you for even clicking on this in the first place, it means a lot <3

Despite how stoic he seemed, Ushijima Wakatoshi was someone who picked up on many things. Despite how quiet he was and how curt his responses were, he was someone who listened attentively during conversation, even if he didn't always fully grasp what was being said. One thing he picked up on in particular, was the tone of voice that was used to address him; used to speak his name. His mother had her tone: sharp with a hint of ardour, his friend Ohira had another: friendly and endlessly calm, various captains he had shaken hands with before matches had theirs: usually determined with poorly concealed hostility. Coach Washijou had his: intense and bordering on ire, the latter not solely directed at Wakatoshi. But of all the voices that spoke his name, one stood out amongst all the others: for how often its tone changed and how much it affected him.

 

"Wakatoshi-kun!"

 

The way Tendou Satori said his name had an exuberance that Ushijima didn't hear from other people, an affection that slipped into every syllable that left his mouth, and was paired with a smile that spread wide across his face. The boy always had an air about him that put Ushijima at ease, that made it impossible for him to ignore, no matter how eccentric the boy's stories were, no matter how goofy his expressions, no matter how loud his voice. But Tendou's tone changed as often as his multi-coloured socks did, dipping into mild-mannered exasperation or rising to wide-eyed awe that came out in birdlike squawks. Both of which sent warmth folding through Ushijima's body, warmth that settled in his chest, finding its home tucked away in his heart.

 

"Wakatoshi-kun~."

 

Other times, Tendou's tone became breathy, almost weightless as he regarded Ushijima with wonder; watching him slowly reach the floor again after one of his magnificent spikes. It was often paired with eyes that gleamed with pride and a fragment of an emotion that Ushijima couldn't quite place. And on occasion, the breathlessness of the tone sent a different type of heat through his body, a heat that settled low in his belly, a heat that had no place on the court, a heat that Ushijima pushed down fervently as it had no business being associated with a platonic relationship.

 

"Wakatoshi-kun?"

 

Sometimes, his tone was questioning, usually about the schoolwork they were doing together or what beverage Ushijima wanted from a nearby vending machine. Once, it was because Ushijima had been caught in the act: staring too intently at Tendou's face. The boy's eyebrows had been furrowed in confusion as he attempted the work before him, his eyes erratically darting across the page trying to will himself into understanding it, his pink tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth: slowly running along his lower lip. Ushijima had been so focused on the tongue that he hadn't registered its owner looking up at him, hadn't even registered the mouth opening to say his name. When their eyes locked, Tendou's were curious and maybe a little puckish, but before Ushijima had the chance to see them dilate he shifted his own to the Tendou's notes, informing him that his answer for question three was incorrect.

 

"Wakatoshi-kun."

 

His tone is calm and patient the one time Ushijima doesn't expect it to be. As they lie on the floor of the court, doing stretches after the final match they play as third years of Shiratorizawa Academy. He is patient as he lets Ushijima explain himself, explain his feelings, explain what had been going through his head during their match against Karasuno High. He is calm as he replies Ushijima, calm as he expresses his own thoughts. His tone is strong as he wishes Ushijima luck in his future career, strong as he regards Ushijima as his best friend.

 

"W-waka...toshi-kun?"

 

Sitting on his dorm bed, previously flicking through the latest edition of Shōnen Jump, Tendou's tone is soft and shy as he stares at Ushijima with wide eyes. Ushijima, sat beside him, had reached out his hand and placed it carefully on the nape of his neck. Slowly, following it with his eyes, he moved his hand upwards till his fingers weaved through red hair and his thumb tenderly rubbed the small space behind Tendou's right ear. When their eyes locked, the desire he had for so long pushed down was being reflected in the red eyes that bore back into his own. He watches the same red of Tendou's eyes bloom across his cheeks, watches his teeth bite his lower lip that same red hue and watches the redness spread to his ears and down his neck.

 

He takes it all in, just like Tendou takes him all in. All of his quirks and mannerisms, all of his brusqueness and blank faces.  
His eyes flicker back to his hand, back to his thumb that is still caressing red skin.

 

"Wakatoshi-kun…"

 

His tone is still shy, a touch raspy but is underlined with firm desire and an acceptance that even Ushijima can't misinterpret. He lets his eyes leave his hand to take in once again, Tendou's red eyes, cheeks and then finally:

He crosses the distance between them to taste his name on Satori's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you don't mind could you let me know how you felt about this story? About my writing? I'd really appreciate <3


End file.
